1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid applicators, and more particularly, to a disposable fluid applicator that contains fluid and selectively dispenses said fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for fluid applicators have been designed in the past. None of them, however, includes a fluid reservoir that may be easily and safely opened without applying pressure to a frangible seal combined with a spreader and in a disposable format.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,468 issued to Gruenbacher et. al. However, it differs from the present invention because the Gruenbacher device employs a frangible seal to open a reservoir and requires pressure to rupture the seal before use. When a user applies pressure to rupture the frangible seal and thus open said reservoir the rupture tends to be uncontrollable and creates the likelihood that more of the contents of the reservoir are dispensed when applying pressure to break the seal than desired. Similarly, because the reservoir seal is frangible the device must be protected from pressure before the device is used or the risk of unintended rupturing of the frangible seal remains.
Kerch et. al. discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,124 a liquid dispensing pouch that does not include a reservoir to contain the liquid being dispensed and therefore is limited in the amount of liquid that can be dispensed by the device to how much liquid can be absorbed in the absorbent layer. Furthermore, the Kerch design will not likely allow all of the fluid contained in the absorbent layer to be fully dispensed because some of the fluid will remain in the absorbent layer thereby reducing its efficiency.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.